Making the Best of Lost Bets
by dustytiger
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have both lost bets to each other and it's time pay up, both get more than they bargained for. Stand alone. M for good reason.


Title: Making the Best of Lost Bets  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: M (sorry the grown ups are playing kids)  
Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own Criminal Minds it belongs to its network, creator and the wonderful writers actors and actresses that bring to life each week.  
Summary: Morgan and Garcia have both lost bets to each other and it's time pay up, both get more than they bargained for.  
Notes: This is a plot bunny that came alive while writing "The Genius Got Game" you don't have to read it to understand tho. All you need to know is that Garcia lost a bet to Morgan about whether or not Reid and Prentiss were together and owes him a massage. Still being a man Morgan foolishly bet against the pair eloping in Vegas and owes Garcia dinner. Oh! Right also you need to know that Garcia thinks that the geek never gets the prince.

* * *

Penelope Garcia knocked on her best friend Derek Morgan's door. Normally they would have their movie night at her place, but Morgan had insisted they do it at his place that night. He told her that he owed dinner and he was going to knock her socks of by meal he was going to make himself. She smiled when he opened the door for her. He let her in and she stood there for a moment. It wasn't often that she went to his place, and something smelled very good and she was trying to figure out what it was.

"Make yourself comfortable Baby Girl," he told her.

"Do you need any help?" she asked him.

"I lost the bet fair and square, I am gonna cook for you woman and you are not gonna lift a perfectly manicured little finger. So just park it sweetheart. It's almost ready."

Garcia made herself comfortable on the couch. It was hard for her to watch him set the table and not grab anything to help him. She smiled when she noticed he had even set out candles on the table.

"Did you do all that for me Sweet Cheeks?" she asked.

"I thought if I was gonna cook for my woman for the first time I was gonna do it right," he explained.

"You've never cooked for anyone special before?"

"No, I've only cooked for my sisters or my mom. Besides sweetheart no one is as special as you." He went over and kissed her forehead.

"Aww, be still my heart."

Morgan smiled then disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out with a casserole dish in his hands. Garcia moved into the dining room. Morgan lit the candles and put some of the spicy chicken rice and vegetables he had made on her plate. They enjoyed the meal, and relaxed watching a movie before he cleaned up.

"You know while we are repaying lost bet debts, I think you owe me a massage Mama," Morgan told her.

She blushed. "I thought you'd forget."

"I would never forget that I can get to have my baby girl's hands all over me."

"I have some lotion in my bag, let me go get it you make yourself comfy and then your wish is my command, Handsome."

"Oh really?"

She rifled through her bag and pulled out some lightly scented lotion she had. When she turned around she was shocked the Morgan had made himself very comfortable in his bedroom. He was laying on his stomach on his bed wearing only a pair of bright red boxers. Garcia's eyes grew wide, and she tried not stare, but it was hard not to stare at his very sculpted body. She had seen glimpses before but nothing had prepared her for this.

"Derek, what are you doing?" she gasped, almost dropping the bottle.

"If I remember correctly it was a full body massage you owe me silly girl," he reminded her. "I want the works since I get to feel your amazing hands all over me."

Garcia blushed, but poured some of the lotion into her hands, she rubbed some into her hands to warm it before putting she began to touch him. She started at his shoulders. She could barely believe that she actually had her hands all over Derek Morgan's nearly naked body, it was a fantasy come true for her. She kept expecting to wake up and find she was just having a beautiful vivid dream.

"Baby you have magic hands," he sighed.

"You're so tense sweetheart," she told him working on a knot in his neck. "Did I ever tell you I dated a guy who was a massage therapist? I stole a few of his books and learned a few tricks after he would practice on me."

"No, but no wonder you're so good at this. I wish I had known about this sooner. I would have taken advantage of it."

"I wish I had told sooner then, because you can take advantage of me anytime you want to handsome." She started to work her way down his back. "Reid said something strange the other day."

"Reid says something strange every day, he reads too much."

"This was about, you or, us or me."

"What did he say that's got you so tongue tied sweetheart?"

"I asked him why he never made a move on me and he told me that it's because he knows better than to make a move on his best friend's girl."

"The genius knows more about the rules of dating than I thought. Damn right you don't go chasing after your friend's woman!"

Garcia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always thought that Morgan was out of her league, that they were just friends. Her hands were absent mindedly making their way down his back.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about the Bro Code sweet cheeks," she laughed nervously, still working her way down his back.

"It all depends on how I feel about the lady in question, Red."

"Oh, right, of course. Reid's so funny he honestly thinks that you and I are in the same league as he and Em. Have you every heard anything so silly in your life?"

"I don't think it's so silly that we could have what they got."

"R-really?" she asked not realising what she was doing as she continued the massage.

"You must feel the same way Baby Girl, cause your hands are on my ass."

Garcia jumped away from him turning eight shades of red. She couldn't believe she had actually worked her way down to his butt, and hadn't even noticed it before he said something about it. As much as she wanted to continue what she was doing she felt like cat that ate the canary.

"Who told you to stop woman?" he growled.

"Derek?" she whispered uncertainly.

He moved quickly to pull her back toward him. She ended up in his lap, they were both sitting in the bed tangled in each other. Before she could say anything else he crushed his lips against hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. Garcia relaxed into the embrace for a moment, but then pulled needing air, her mind was racing. She could tell that he was turned on from her position in his lap.

"Why'd you pull away sweetheart?" he asked her, running his hand along her face.

"I- um, wasn't done your massage?" she offered.

"I think it can wait, don't you?"

She squeaked. "I guess."

"Baby don't tell me that you didn't like that. That was the hottest kiss I've ever shared with anyone."

She blushed again. "I liked it."

"What happened to my dirty talking vixen?"

"Talk is talk, and this, is, not talking."

"I guess actions do speak louder than words. I love that you always wear dresses baby girl cause then I can do this."

Garcia let out a small gasp when she felt his hand go under her skirt, and pull off her panties. His fingers glided up her leg and barely slipped inside her wet opening. While she was distracted he pulled her shirt over her head, smiling when he saw the green lacy bra she was wearing beneath. Her cheeks were bright red not believing that she was really with him clad only in a bra and skirt.

"I needed to know you were as turned on as I am," he murmured against her lips.

"Oh," she whispered, still in shock.

"Penelope do you want this?" She nodded. "Talk to me baby."

"I just can't believe it, you're kissing me, and touching me, and wanting to do this to me. I guess I can't wrap my brain around someone like you wanting someone like me."

"Sweetheart this ain't high school, I have wanted you for so long, it's about damn time I got a chance to make a move."

"You've had lots of chances."

"I wanted to make it good. Now I want my crazy hot talking vixen, I'm going to find her if it takes me all night."

Morgan covered her lips with his again, as his hand went under her skirt again. She let out a small moan as his hand slid up her leg, he teased her running his hand up one thigh and then the other, never touching her centre again. She let out a soft growl when he didn't touch her where she wanted him to. He then slide his hand up her leg again, getting a little closer to her curls, but then slid away again.

"Derek," she practically whined.

"Tell me what you want Baby Girl."

"I can't."

His hand tickled dangerously closer to her wetness. "Yes, you can my goddess, you can, tell me what you want."

"I- I want you to touch me sweet cheeks."

"Touch you where?" His hands were getting closer.

"Please you know what I want, baby please give it to me. Please I need it. Baby I need you."

"You've got me Baby Girl."

"Derek please," she whined grinding her hips against his, crushing his hand against her thigh.

"Tell me what you want."

He then unclasped her bra and let it fall onto the floor. He stared at her for a moment noticing her nipples were already hard. He then kissed her softly. His lips then moved down her jaw line, down to her neck and then he began to work his way around her collar bone. He then started to kiss a line down her ribs, missing where he knew she wanted him to touch. Garcia whined and growled the soft touch of his lips on her skin.

"Sweet cheeks, please," she begged.

"Tell me, I want you to talk dirty to me," he encouraged her.

"I can't."

"You can I want to hear that dirty mouth that you tease me with all the time." His lips continued exploring her body never touching her most sensitive skin.

"My god of chocolate thunder, I need to feel your lips on me, sucking me," she whimpered.

"Here?" he asked his dipping into her belly button.

"No, no, higher, please baby you're killing me."

Morgan pushed her onto her bed gently, Garcia gladly submitted to him. His lips began to make their way up her body. Finally they stopped on her breasts. He gently sucked on one nipple then the other. His hands then began to travel down her body slowly. When he got to her skirt he pulled it down her hips and off her body. He stopped what he was doing for a moment to admire what he had just exposed. He then took her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, while one of his hands cupped her other breast.

"Yes! There, right there, baby that's so good," she cried. "Don't stop, please!"

"There's it is woman, keep talking to me. I told you once to never stop talking to me and this is one of those times I don't want you to shut that beautiful motor mouth of yours."

"You're amazing, Baby, that feels so good! You're gonna make me come just with your mouth baby."

Garcia never thought he would ever mean for her to not stop talking dirty to him. Morgan's hand slid down her body, and stopped at her hip. He gently moved toward her centre, as his lips went back to her breast. Garcia let out a long moan waiting for him take it farther, but he only continued to work on her breasts. He growled as he swirled her nipple around his mouth.

"My beautiful piece of chocolate I need you to touch me, please baby I need to feel those magic fingers against my-" His finger was right near he opening. "There right there! Please Baby! Please touch me!" She begged once he touched her clit.

Morgan's fingers were soon caressing her clit as his lips worked on her breasts. Garcia was crying out beneath him. She clenched the sheets, her knuckles going white with the force. Her eyes were closed and she could feel a powerful orgasm building inside of her as he stroked her, his fingers teasing her.

"Derek, baby, fuck me!" she begged.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby girl, but it's too soon for that."

Two of his fingers slipped inside her. Garcia let out a low throat scream which only encouraged him. He began to pump his fingers inside of her, and his other hand began to caress her clit. Garcia was withering beneath him, crying out. Morgan never pegged her as being so vocal but he loved the screams that she was emitting.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! So close!" she cried. "Oh God, so close!"

Morgan's lips moved next to her ear. "Come for me Baby Girl," he whispered.

His sexy husky voice sent her over the edge she couldn't hold out any longer. She let her orgasm rip through her. She was screaming and flailing around on the bed. When she came down from the wave of euphoria and her eyes flew open, wide with wonder. The image that greeted her was straight out of a fantasy. Derek Morgan was on top of her, thrusting in and out of her.

"Fuck wow?" she whimpered trying to keep her eyes from closing.

"Never under estimate me woman," he growled. "You like that Baby Girl?"

"Yes! Yes! Handsome so good."

"I love that beautiful dirty mouth, Sweet thing. I love your perfect breasts, and every curve on your milky body. I want to watch you come for me again."

Garcia let out a loud moan, and forced back tears as her eyes closed. No man had ever made her feel so desirable before. She fell over the edge again, this time her orgasm was stronger then the first one. After the second wave ripped through her she gasped when she still felt him moving inside of her. His pace had become erratic but he was somehow still going.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried.

"You know what else I love."

"Baby I can't, I can't."

"Silly Girl I love you," he whispered against her ear.

"I love you too Derek, now please it's your turn baby."

She began to buck her hips against his as he sped up the pace again, this time it was almost frenzied. She thought she was going to explode when she felt a third orgasm rip through her. This time when she came down from her high Morgan was next to her. He kissed her forehead softly when her eyes opened.

"That was better then the massage Red," he told her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Don't tell me that tired you out."

"I need a minute, did you tell me - ?" Her voice trailed off.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

Her lips covered his, although her heart rate had still not steadied she knew that she was ready to start all over again, she could go all night if he wanted her to. No one she had ever been with had been able to make her feel like that before. Garcia was still shocked by how vocal she had been. She had always known that Morgan would be able to bring out that side of her.

"You are the best, Baby Girl," he told her, but she just blinked at him in disbelief. "Penelope I would never lie to a goddess you are the best I've ever been with, and I never want another woman."

"You're such a smooth talker Derek."

"This ain't talk woman, you're it for me, you talked your way into my heart long before I could talk you into my bed."

She smiled at him. "My heart swells gorgeous."

"Good I am gonna prove it to you, you are my god given solace, Mama."

She took his hand. "Don't hurt me Derek Morgan I'll never recover."

"Never, Penelope I promise you. You're it for me and I'll show you every day till the big man upstairs rips me from you kicking and screaming."

He kissed her gently and let his hands slide over her body again. She moved his hands higher every time they began to get too low. Finally his hands settled in her red dyed locks, while her hands gently massaged his back and legs as they kissed. Derek never thought it would feel so good to make out with his woman like that, but he knew he had a long time to get know every part of her body and just how to make her scream.

End

Notes: Well… whew, that sure steamed up eh? I hope you enjoyed it, and I have written couple more Morgan/Garcia fics if you're interested. They are so fun to write! Please don't be bashful leave a review (anonymous if need be) it makes grr days seem better.


End file.
